


眼镜蛇酱、眼镜桑与村山良树

by Samarium_AL



Category: AI崩壊 - 浜口倫太郎 | AI Houkai - Hamaguchi Rintarou, HiGH&LOW (Movies), HiGH&LOW: the Story of S.W.O.R.D. (TV)
Genre: Multi, Out of Character, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:01:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24040069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samarium_AL/pseuds/Samarium_AL
Summary: 时间线是Final Mission之后可能涉及《AI崩坏》剧透是三人行我觉得ooc了没什么逻辑的车
Relationships: Cobra/Murayama Yoshiki/桜庭誠 | Sakuraba Makoto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	眼镜蛇酱、眼镜桑与村山良树

靠墙的单人床上挤下了三个成年男性。

Cobra靠在床头，肌肉发达的双腿之间埋着头发乱蓬蓬的脑袋。骨节分明的手指穿插在对方的头发里，时不时用力抓一把，换来鼻音很重的、抱怨式的哼哼唧唧。

村山良树没戴发带，一双大眼睛水雾弥漫，表情说不好是更为难一些还是更享受一些。Cobra chan很少让他口，因此村山技巧生疏。又一次用牙齿碰疼了对方，村山赶紧退出来一些，带着讨好的意味用脸颊蹭Cobra大腿内侧，伸手握住没含进去的部分。

Cobra冲着坐在床尾的樱庭抬了抬下巴。

樱庭诚一直注视着眼前的一出好戏，而暂时没有参与进去。Cobra的动作是再一次的邀请。樱庭看着村山塌下去的腰和刻意抬起的臀部——即使在用嘴侍奉着男朋友，腰臀也做出准备被插入的姿态，觉得床头那一位和自己长得一模一样的人真会享受，把还在高中留级的孩子调教得如此乖顺。高中生的下体在空气里昂扬，而本人的手还握在别人的下体上。

真是冷漠啊，床尾那位。即使已经深处这样的场景，衬衣扣子一颗都没松，领带也好好的。要不是西装裤没能遮住支起的某个部位，精力旺盛的山王联合会总长都要怀疑这位来自未来的聪明人是不是性冷淡了。

许是有一会儿没听到Cobra chan舒服的喘息，村山放开手，试着要做一次深喉。喉管被碰到的瞬间他就开始干呕，立刻退了出来。努力张大已被Cobra粗大性器填满的口腔，村山试图从缝隙里呼吸。Cobra像是知道他下巴酸痛一样，伸手帮他揉了揉。

Cobra chan真体贴呢。这样想着，伸手扶着Cobra的大腿，村山试了第二次。依旧是被一阵干呕逼了回来。

Cobra被挑逗得不耐烦了，双手搂在村山脑后，十指交叉，向自己这边用力，逼着他咽了下去。

本就狭窄的喉管一下下收缩着，试图将异物挤出去。Cobra的喘息粗重了起来，想在温软黏湿之处停得久一点。村山呜呜地想说些什么，但只能徒劳地震动声带，给Cobra带来酥麻的快感。

即使被调教得乖顺，村山良树此时也本能地想要挣脱。一双有力的手臂刚刚抬起来，就猝不及防地被拉住，迅速地扭在身后，绑了个结结实实。

“啧。”没了领带的樱庭诚解开了衬衫的第一颗扣子。

释放之后，Cobra用眼神命令村山尽数咽下。看着从口腔里退出去的柱体上还挂着残留的黏液，村山主动伸出小舌头舔弄起来。

Cobra满意自家小猫咪的懂事听话，在被延长的余韵里伸手从床头柜里摸出一支润滑剂，抛给了坐在床尾的樱庭。

意思再明显不过。

樱庭诚接过润滑剂，握着瓶子的一端，在村山高高翘起的、浑圆饱满的屁股上敲了一下。村山呜咽一声，向Cobra chan怀里爬去，试图获得一些庇佑。

村山良树从来都是向往Cobra的，从前是想用拳头一决高下，后来是支持这位SWORD联盟的发起人，不知何时，又增添了恋人间的亲昵。

DTC曾在私下里讨论起两个人，铁说起村山的粘人，沉浸式体验过鬼邪高式暴力的千晴打了个寒战。

眼下，樱庭诚掐着村山的腰把人拖了回来，打开润滑剂，一下子挤出来好多。

润滑很足，不费什么力气就能把一根手指插进去。村山察觉了Cobra的置之不理，悲哀地试图自救。

“啪！”樱庭的巴掌拍在村山蹭满润滑剂的屁股上，发出响亮的声音。三个人都听得清清楚楚，三个人的欲望都被勾起来了。

樱庭有着极好的忍耐力，手指继续在村山身体里探索。Cobra勾勾手指，泪眼朦胧的村山不情不愿地叫了一句：“Cobra chan……”意思是求他让自己歇一会儿。Cobra chan这次不打算心疼这只小猫咪。一把抓过来，嘴唇凑到肉棒前还是不得不张开了。

Cobra的手指穿插在村山蓬松的黑发里，轻轻地按摩他的头皮，柔得他心里痒酥酥的。低沉的声音在头顶响起：“良树……”村山只觉得快要射出来了，没有支点的上半身慢慢沉下去，性器接触到床单，在上边蹭出淡淡的水渍。

自己的男朋友，哪有不护着的道理，况且这么乖，这么小。留级几年又怎样，还是比自己小，穿着校服，经历那么多场性事还能用懵懂的眼神看自己，Cobra每每觉得自己性侵了未成年。腿间的高中生快挺不住了，Cobra抓着他的肩膀，托着他不让他掉下去。

还是Cobra心疼我。这样想着，村山吮得更用力了，可身后也努力收缩着，想快点获得肉体上真实的快感。

樱庭诚暗笑。

Cobra并不清楚后边发生了什么。村山很少这么认真地让他舒服，平日里还是他迁就村山多一些——尽管他的性经验并不比村山丰富多少。对彼此身体以及性爱本身的探索还未结束，他们尚处于满头大汗也可能不得其所的阶段。往往是用最无趣的体位，在最无趣的地点（山王联合会总长卧室床上），以扩张开始，以各自射精结束。Cobra话少，村山在此时也找不出话头，两个人发出的声音几乎只有呻吟和喘息。

而樱庭，从很久之前就清楚自己的性取向，在若干次肉体交流后也摸清了自己的偏好以及男性的生理特性。他精于男性与男性间的床事，并一眼看出了那个和自己长了同一张脸的人并不能像自己一样应对那个高中生。

让我示范给你们看吧。

傲慢地添加手指，面无表情地看向床头的Cobra，只凭村山的喘息就能判断他享受与否。樱庭诚用四根手指料理了村山良树，在他钟爱的男朋友眼皮底下，让他只凭后穴被玩弄就射了出来。

吃掉四根手指并不是多么难，Cobra虽然技巧不足，但尺寸可观。山王总长感受到了挑衅，一下下挺着腰，把村山当作战场，撞得他发出破碎的呻吟。

好快啊，不愧是Cobra chan。要是后边也能……呃啊！

樱庭诚掐着村山的腰插了进去，撑开肠壁，重重碾过前列腺。眼前的屁股剧烈地抖了一下，这让樱庭很满意，拔出半根，小幅度快速抽插。

村山良树从没经历过这些。口中Cobra Chan释放过一轮的性器还在变大，身后眼镜桑的抽插很舒服，如果他收紧那里，快感会更明显。好舒服，为什么不是Cobra chan让自己这么快乐呢，他的性器还在自己嘴里，总想往喉咙里捅。虽然被口爆会因为羞耻心而兴奋，但是身后的……嘶，没经历过，要是Cobra chan能这样……啊！

精液溅在床单上，村山本就朦胧的大眼睛里含了泪水。太刺激了，原来性爱可以这么爽快刺激，这份愉悦不是一直向往的Cobra chan给的，而是还不熟悉的眼镜桑给的。更要命的是，Cobra chan正看着这一切的。

樱庭诚要的就是这个，在正主面前把小男朋友料理得高潮迭起，叫他见识更好的性爱，叫正主咬牙切齿。他喜欢这个。

身后，怎么，还……村山的性器又挺立起来，眼镜桑的手握上了它，套弄着。很快就硬邦邦的了，后面好舒服，又要射出来了。濒临释放却被堵住，村山憋红了脸。

常年没什么表情的脸上浮现淡淡的得意。瞧，这些，你从没给过他，从来做不到。

早已不是轻快的抽插，樱庭诚可以一手堵住村山的马眼，另一手提着他摇摇欲坠的腰，大力凿向他温暖紧致肠道的更深处。

Cobra清楚村山现在很舒服，但他流着泪，这让作为男朋友的Cobra于心不忍。抬手解开领带，揉着村山手腕上的勒痕。高中生怕啜泣时咬伤Cobra chan，吐出性器，握着他的手，靠在他大腿上小声啜泣。

忽然就没了兴趣。在技巧上落了下乘的人，还是会疼爱男朋友。樱庭诚觉得比试索然无味，他有的是知识和技巧，可那两个人在乎的是爱。

换了自己最爽的方法，射精之前也放开了村山。樱庭诚射在了村山里面，只当多给那个金发混混一个关爱男朋友的机会。

拎起床单的一角拭净爱液淋漓的性器，樱庭整理衣装，恢复了禁欲精英的模样。

眼镜桑走没走，村山不知道。他只知道他的Cobra chan疼惜地抱他去洗澡，给他清理后穴。下巴酸酸的，但还是一声声地叫着“Cobra chan”，趴在他怀里。

Cobra chan最好了，最喜欢Cobra chan。

这样想着，腰臀扭动起来，爆发的狠劲儿暂时制住了山王总长，一下子坐下去，吞进去半根。这么主动的投怀送抱，Cobra自然是笑纳。

咱们努力，都不比那个衣冠禽兽差。性爱什么的，多多磨合，多多探索就好了。


End file.
